Nishimura Senko
by Deadblackkat
Summary: Senko is the average shinigami, third seat of the tenth squad, lazy, strong, and did i mention that she is of one of the four noble houses? this is her story. IchigoxOC, HichigoxOC, ByakuyaxOC, AizenxOC
1. Intro

"SENKO!!!!!" Someone yelled at a teen sleeping on the couch and she scrambled up.

"I DIDN'T STEAL UKITAKE'S CANDY!!!!" She yelled, her periwinkle eyes glittering under the ample light. She blinked a bit then noticed that her captain was thrown against the wall. "oh... sorry about that, Hitsugaya-Taichou..." She grinned sheepishly.

"Were you drinking with Matsumoto?" he asked, irritated beyond belief.

"No, just being my normal narcoleptic self..." Senko smirked, grabbing a black hair-tie and putting her long, silver hair into a ponytail.

"You aren't narcoleptic... it was in your application..." Hitsugaya commented and Senko widened her eyes.

"Ehh? It wasn't? Then why do I fall asleep all the time?"

"Because you are lazy... now... GET TO WORK!"

"WAAH!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!" Senko jumped up and started her work, well, actually Matsumoto's work, but being the third seat and an expert at paperwork, she took over that part of Matsumoto's job. After an hour of hard work, a stack of papers were set on Hitsugaya's desk. "Owatta!"

"Already?" Hitsugaya took the stack and looked through it, finding nothing wrong with it. "Good work."

"Ahh! Arigato!" Senko bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait... if you are going to see Byakuya, give him this..." Hitsugaya handed Senko the file and Senko smiled and nodded.

"Alright! See ya, Tōshirō!" Senko chimed and left.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Hitsugaya yelled, but Senko didn't hear. She just skipped off towards the sixth squad to deliver the folder.

"HELLO~" Senko chimed as she pushed open the door. Byakuya sat at his desk, fuming about something, and Renji fell over in his chair.

"GOD DAMMIT SENKO!" Renji yelled.

"What? It's fun watching you fall over..." Senko replied and a small snicker could be heard. "Anyway..." She walked over to Byakuya. "Hitsugaya-Taichou wanted me to give this to you, Kuchiki-Taichou." Byakuya looked at the folder and accepted it, looking through it. He looked deep in thought.

"Nishimura, did you achieve bankai?" Byakuya suddenly asked and Senko was surprised by the sudden usage of her last name.

"Umm... yeah, just last week... why?" Senko asked.

"It says here he wanted my opinion on asking Ukitake if he would take you as his vice-captain. I believe it is a good choice, although Ukitake most likely won't. He's too involved in the sorrow of losing Kaien."

"Wait... Senko could be a vice-captain?" Renji asked.

"Possibly... she's overly qualified..." Byakuya replied.

"Umm... maybe I should wait and see if he wants me as his Vice-captain..." Senko suggested.

"Agreed... I'll run this by him after the next meeting..." Byakuya tucked the folder into his kosode. "I will inform you if it goes through."

"Thank you, Byakuya!" Senko hugged the known noble and Renji stared.

"Why aren't you flipping out at her?! She's HUGGING you!" Renji exclaimed.

"Because, Senko is the next head of the Noble family, Nishimura. If you were paying attention, that makes her at the same level of nobility as me."

"Yep! Byakuya was once my teacher on proper family relations, like how to deal with lower people, speaking with other noble families, and other things." Senko proudly chirped.

"But that didn't go over too well..." Byakuya sighed.

"Hey, I remember honorifics sometimes..." Senko pouted.

"Alright, if you're the next head, where's your thing showing it? Like Kuchiki-Taichou's kenseikan." Renji shouted.

"Well, if you have to know..." Senko smirked and Byakuya face-palmed. "It's somewhere where not many people can see... do you still want to know?" Senko smirked. Byakuya stood up and stepped between the two.

"I don't think he does... Right?" Byakuya glared at Renji and he shrunk back and nodded.

"I'm still curious... where is it?" Renji asked.

"Well..." Senko started but Byakuya cut her off.

"It's a tattoo on her stomach."

"Aww! It's more fun showing than telling!" Senko pouted.

"You went to see the Were-cat, didn't you?" Byakuya glared at Senko.

"Maaaaaayyyyyybeeee..." Senko looked around and then smirked. Byakuya just sighed. "Anyway... I have to go, see ya!" Senko waved and left, going to see her fourth favorite captain, Ichimaru Gin. She raced off to the third division. "Gin! Hey Gin!" She yelled when she opened the door. Gin popped his head out from around the corner, his smirk as big as ever.

"Well, well, if it isn't Senko. Wha' do ya want?" Gin asked, walking out and standing in front of Senko.

"Well, I wanted to ask if Shiromai and I could practice with you..." Gin tilted his head and then set his hand on her head.

"Sure. Our normal place?"

"as long as no-one finds out that we were training together..." Senko smirked and the two left. They came to this open field and both of them drew their Zanpakutō. Senko's dirk was finely ornate and very beautiful. It was as long as her forearm. She and Gin were the only one's that fought with short weapons, although Senko's was a bit longer. The two sparred for a bit before Gin got the idea to use his Shikai.

"Shoot to death, Shinzo!" Senko's eyes widened and she quickly acted, not even a second passed.

"Cry out, Shiromai!" Shiromai changed into a very thin Katana. It was a pure white with three ribbons for the handle. Each ribbon had different kanji on it, one for spirit, one for heart, and one for body. "First act, Hashira!" Shiromai was twirled around by the 'body' ribbon then slightly tossed in the direction of Gin, forming a black wall around him.

"My, my, using this?" Gin stated and then tried to break it apart like he did so many times before. "ehh... it got stronger..."

"Second act, Kuroyuurei." Senko whispered and she grabbed the 'spirit' ribbon and disappeared, only to reappear with Shiromai at Gin's throat. "Looks like I win this time, Gin." Senko smirked then lowered her sword.

"Yeah, I guess ya did." Gin smiled even more. "Good fight, though."

"Thanks."

"Ya got stronger."

"I know." Senko bowed then stood back up and waved good-bye before running off. She was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. Using 'black phantom' takes a lot out of her and is specifically used to subdue people of kill them. Shirayuki might have been the most beautiful Zanpakutō, but Shiromai was almost as beautiful, and much more deadly than Shirayuki. "Now to finally get some rest..." Senko yawned and entered the tenth squad and crashed on the couch. She then fell asleep.

* * *

well? what do ya think? interesting, isn't it?

please review if you have the chance!


	2. Saving Rukia

***Much later: Byakuya and Ichigo's fight***

"Byakuya! Are you alright?" Senko yelled and Byakuya just continued glaring at the boy in front of him. Senko had a Fukutaichou badge around her waist. She covered her mouth when she saw the wave of white energy nearly hit her teacher. "BYAKUYA!" She yelled and Byakuya didn't seem to notice. She then turned her attention to the attacker. He had spiky orange hair, lean, yet muscular, and a sword bigger than most. It had no hilt, much like her Shikai, and was curved to a fine point. Senko held up her dirk and compared it to his. When Byakuya released his bankai, engulfing the boy, Senko couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She silently watched as he stood back up and swung his sword around, then was enveloped by a huge cloud of dust. He then stood there in his bankai with a sword smaller than the original. 'so I'm not the only one with a small bankai...' Senko thought. She watched as the two continued to fight, unconsciously walking towards the fight. She was engulfed in Byakuya's true bankai finding herself surrounded by swords that glowed pink. She grasped Shiromai protectively and continued watching. She couldn't do anything. She tried to reach her hand out to her friend, but she found herself drawn to the teen, unsure why. She silently prayed that they both would survive, but when a bolt of white lightning came pass her, she had to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.

'Queen, ya need to stop being a baby...'

'Leave me alone! These two are fighting!'

'Queen, ya are drawn to that teen...'

'I know, but I don't know why...'

'It's his heart. It's pure and kind, although there is a hint of darkness within it.'

'Why do you call me Queen, Shiromai?'

'I dunno, maybe it's the fact that we aren't normal...' Shiromai appeared in front of Senko, a pure-white form of herself. "It might also be because you are 'special'."

"How am I special?"

"Well, next time you go to see Yoruichi, talk to Urahara about the Hogyoku."

"Alright." Senko came back to the real world and quickly focused on the battle in front of her. The teen was wearing a white mask and mercilessly beating Byakuya. Senko felt drawn to it, and a quick glance from the teen and a quick smirk told her that he knew she was there. Senko gasped and stepped back. The teen started ripping off the mask and the two quickly collided, using their strongest moves. Senko stood her ground, unfazed by the massive burst of Reatsu. The black cloak fell down, and the two collapsed. She quickly ran over to Byakuya.

"Why are you...?" he managed to say, but Senko shushed him and started to heal him.

"Stop talking... you took quite a beating..." Senko commented and Byakuya shut his mouth. "Who were you fighting? I mean, I know it was that teen, but, why?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was the one that took Rukia's powers away." Byakuya quickly explained. Senko stopped healing him, seeing as he was stable enough.

"Trying to keep two promises at once?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I understand..." Senko stood up and watched as a orange-haired girl was healing Ichigo. She walked over and saw that the group was poised, ready to attack. "Don't... I'm not here to fight, you guys just want to save Rukia, and I thank you for saving my friend." Senko quickly explained before Aizen appeared with Renji and Rukia. Renji was quickly swatted away and Rukia had something pulled out of her by Aizen. It was a small orb and it made Senko feel sick. She collapsed to her knees and watched as Komamura was cut. Matsumoto fought Gin, and Ichigo ran forward to attack Aizen, only to be blocked by one finger. He was immediately cut across the stomach and fell to the ground. Senko still couldn't move an inch, finally tilting her head down and vomiting up blood. Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were all engulfed in a yellow light and raised upward. Aizen glanced at Senko and smirked a bit.

"When I come here next, I know who I will be taking with me." Aizen quickly stated and then the Garganta closed. Ichigo and Byakuya slipped into unconsciousness, Senko quickly following.

***Fourth squad barracks***

"It acted up, didn't it?"

"Most likely, Urahara shouldn't have split it..."

"Maybe she will be alright?"

"Possibly, but now that it's starting to awaken, she will most likely pick someone to help her control it."

"Who? Byakuya? She seems pretty close to him."

"Possibly..." Senko opened her eyes and saw Isane and Unohana talking.

"What's going on?" Senko asked, her stomach bandaged. Unohana and Isane looked at her and Unohana walked up and took her temperature.

"You went unconscious."

"Where's Byakuya and Ichigo?" Senko asked.

"Byakuya is in the next room, and Ichigo is completely fine. He should be around here somewhere." Unohana replied and Senko shakily stood up.

"I want to see them." She stated and started walking. Unohana helped her to Byakuya's room and Senko smiled. Renji backed away to let her talk to his Taichou. "I'm glad to see you are doing better..."

"Yeah." Was Byakuya's reply before Ichigo climbed through the window and started yelling.

"RENJI!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled and Byakuya's eyes widened. Senko tried holding back her laughter. Renji started yelling at Ichigo and the two were arguing. Senko leaned over to Byakuya and whispered.

"Are they bothering you? I could always kick them out..."

"No, they will leave themselves..." Byakuya calmly stated, but Senko already got up and smacked the two boy's heads together.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET THE HECK OUT! YOU ARE BOTHERING KUCHIKI-TAICHOU AND ME!" Senko yelled at the two and Renji flinched.

"S-sorry! We are leaving now!" Renji whimpered and Ichigo started laughing. Senko didn't take this too well and took her sheath and smacked the top of Ichigo's head before throwing him out the window. She did the same to Renji and the two crashed onto the floor, crippled in pain.

"Yeah... Senko sort of has the worst temper... even worse than Unohana-Taichou..." Renji explained. "Do NOT be on the receiving end of her anger... worse things have happened when she got angry..."

"Oww..." was Ichigo's reply. "I don't want to know what else she has done..." Ichigo looked up at the third story window to see Senko glaring at them.

"DON'T COME BACK!" Senko yelled and threw a bookcase at Renji, which hit him square in the head. Renji was knocked out and Ichigo scurried away before she could throw something else at them. Senko sighed and sat down. Byakuya looked somewhat amused.

"That was the first time I saw you actually throw something at someone..." Byakuya stated and Senko smiled.

"Think I hit them too hard?"

"Is Renji dead?" Byakuya asked, smirking.

"No..." Senko replied.

"Then it's perfectly fine." Byakuya stated and the two started laughing. "So why did you pass out? I don't remember you fighting..."

"I don't know..." Senko gazed out the window and watched the clouds roll by. "Just like I don't know how my spirit form can be seen by everyone in the human world..."

"Well, maybe it's just an anomaly..." Byakuya suggested.

"Maybe... I'm going to go back to the real world for a while... tell Ukitake-Taichou that I won't be back for a while..." Senko stated before jumping out the window. Byakuya was stunned.

"So it's starting to awaken..." He muttered.

* * *

part 2! yay!


	3. In the Real World

***Later at the Gate***

Ichigo was about to go through the gate with his group when Senko came running. "WAIT!" She yelled and they all looked at her. "I'm going too. They need a replacement shinigami there. I'll be taking over for Rukia. I was already approved."

"Where's your Gigai?" Yoruichi asked and Senko just shook her head.

"I don't have one. Did you forget? Somehow my Spirit form and my body were fused, Yoruichi-Chan."

"Ah! That's right! How could I forget?" Yoruichi jumped on top of Senko's head, her ears and tail twitching. "Alright, let's go."

"Ichigo, Ukitake wanted me to give you this!" Senko handed Ichigo the combat badge. "It'll make it so that you can separate from your body without a pill!"

"Ah! Let's go."

"ALRIGHT!" Orihime chimed. "ONWARD!" The group walked through the gate and came back in the real world. They started falling, seeing as the gate opened up in the sky, but were caught in a gooey ball.

"Jinta home-run!" Someone yelled and they were sent flying downwards.

"Tessai Catch!" Someone else said and they were caught. The ball opened up and they were on a large mat. Urahara was sitting up at the front.

"Welcome back!" He chimed and everyone looked at him. He suddenly started apologizing to Ichigo and Ichigo accepted the apology, but asked him why he didn't tell him the truth.

"Was it because you thought I would turn away?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct~" Urahara chimed and Ichigo elbowed him in the face. Urahara was going around and dropping people off near their house. Senko stayed with Ichigo on the mat.

"Well, Kurosaki, this is your stop." Ichigo nodded and jumped off, Senko about to jump off too, when Urahara tossed her a gigai. "You will need this, even if people with even the slightest bit of spiritual pressure can see you."

"Thanks." Senko said and jumped off, racing to find Ichigo.

"Why are you following me?" Ichigo asked when he noticed Senko.

"Because, I have nowhere else to go, and legally the one that escorted me out of Sereitei is supposed to look after me." Senko explained.

"What? I didn't know that!" Ichigo protested and Senko glared at him, making him draw back. "alright! I'll find a way for you t stay at my house..."

"YAY!" Senko jumped up and shouted, scaring a few birds away. "Wait here..." Senko ordered and Ichigo stopped. A few minutes later, Senko came back wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Well? Shall we get going?" Senko chimed and Ichigo nodded, heading to his house and knocking on the window. Another Ichigo sat up and opened the window and was saying something about a 'Nee-san' which freaked Senko out. She elbowed the other Ichigo in the gut and sent him flying. "WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU!!" Senko yelled. Ichigo just sighed and slapped the badge to the look-alike's head. A small green pill came out and Senko looked at it curiously.

"Shut up." Ichigo said and flopped on his bed, but a strange noise caused him to quickly act, pushing Senko into the closet, shutting the door, and seemingly resting on his bed.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Isshin came bounding into the room and tried to kick Ichigo, whom effortlessly caught it mid-strike. The two started fighting and Senko could hear two other voices. When things quieted down, Ichigo let Senko out of the closet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry, my family is a bit erotic..." Ichigo explained and Senko just nodded. After a while, She adjusted to his family, soundly sleeping when Ichigo's dad came in to wake him up. Soon enough September first came around and Ichigo was staring at his broken lion plushie, named Kon. The two bickered a bit then Ichigo agreed to take Kon to Ishida for him to fix. He then noticed the charm his dad gave him. He went downstairs and tossed it to his dad, whom sowed it on to his uniform. Ichigo quickly left for school, Senko following in a uniform she found. Even though it was a guy's uniform, she made it work by putting her hair into a samurai ponytail, bandaging her chest, and slipping on her glasses. Sure, she has hips, but a vest would work to cover it. She found one and put it on, climbing out the window and following Ichigo's Reatsu to his school. Two thugs tried to stop her because of her hair color, and they both were sent to the hospital with cracked skulls. Senko continued running towards the school, and when she got there, she saw the principal.

"Hi?"

"Are you enrolling here?" The principal asked.

"Umm... yeah..." Senko said. "My... umm... cousin goes here. Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I see. Well, come into my office and we will get you set up." The principal turned and Senko followed.

***In the classroom***

"Alright! We have two new students joining us today." The teacher said and Shinji walked in. "ehh? Only one? It says here that there are two new students..." The teacher motioned to Shinji to go to the board. He did and started writing on the board. He explained what his name meant.

"Hirako-kun, it's backwards..." The teacher commented on the transfer student's name.

"Ah! Yes! Well, that's one of my many talents!" Shinji stated.

"Well, you should say that in your self-introduction..." Shinji just smiled and the door opened again to reveal a long, silver-haired teen with blue-rimmed glasses, and a sort of girlish looking face panting at the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late... I got lost trying to find the room..." Ichigo broke out of his thoughts when that all-too-familiar voice rang out. He looked up to see Senko standing there in a guy's uniform, disguised as a guy. "Ehh? Ichigo?" Senko looked at Ichigo and the teacher glanced at the two.

"You two know each other?" the teacher asked and Senko nodded her head.

"Yep, we are cousins on the mother's side." Senko lied. Ichigo just stared and nodded.

"Alright, well, introduce yourself." The teacher stated and Senko nodded.

"Well, I'm Nishimura Senko, I'm sixteen. I like to read Shonen Jump, and draw." Senko smiled and half of the boys just stared at her.

"'Senko'? That's a girl's name..." Shinji commented and Senko glared at him.

"Well, my parent's wanted a girl, but they got me, so... yeah..." Senko rubbed the back of her head and The teacher motioned to the two seats available, one behind Ichigo, and one next to him. Shinji sat next to Ichigo and Senko sat behind him.

"Well, Kurosaki, looks like I'm sitting here from now on. Let's be friends." Shinji said and Senko glared at him.

"You touch my cousin, I'll personally kill you..." Senko fumed, but kept quiet. Shinji noticed something about Senko and smirked.

"Alright, Senko-Chan." Shinji stated and both Senko's and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How did you...?"

"Ehh? How did I what? I called you 'Chan' because you look like a girl." Shinji lied, but Senko and Ichigo didn't pick up on it.

"Oh... right..." Senko eased into her seat and continued glaring at Shinji the rest of the day. When they got back, Senko explained that she could make it so that his family believed that Senko was a cousin. Ichigo agreed and Senko took out something in her pocket and handed it to Ichigo. "Get them to drink this, two drops per person, and they should see me as a cousin." Senko explained and Ichigo nodded and ran off. Senko went towards Urahara's shop to ask him some questions.

"My, my, to what do I owe this visit?" Urahara asked when Senko walked in.

"Well, I was sort of wondering... why do I have the feeling that Shinji isn't someone good?"

"Shinji?" Urahara asked and Senko explained what happened. "Oh. Well, if I knew this Shinji, I would tell you."

"Alright... I believe you..." Senko stated and then turned and left.

"Shinji, what are you planning?" Urahara muttered when Senko was out of earshot. "And do you know that Senko has half of the Hogyoku inside of her?" Urahara sighed and continued his business.

***Kurosaki household***

Someone knocked on the door and Ichigo looked up. He had done exactly what Senko told him to do. Yuzu got up and opened the door.

"Senko-Chan?" Yuzu blinked and Senko smiled.

"Hiya."

"Karin! Karin! Dad! Come look! Senko's here!" Yuzu called. Karin and Isshin came running and saw Senko standing there, smiling. Isshin proceeded to grab her and pulled her into a hard hug.

"LET GO YOU CRAZY DOLT!" Senko yelled and punched Isshin to make him let her go.

"Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?" Karin asked.

"Because I hate skirts... and it looks better." Senko explained.

"Where's all your stuff?" Yuzu asked and Senko thought for a second.

"It got lost on the plane." Senko explained and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichi-Nii, aren't you going to say hi to our cousin?" Karin asked.

"Fine... Hi."

"Hello again." Senko walked in and looked around. "This place didn't change much..."

"Ah! Well, we are just about to have dinner, please sit!" Yuzu chimed and Senko sat down across from Ichigo.

"Well, because we are out of clean rooms to have you sleep in, would you mind sleeping in Ichigo's room?" Isshin asked and Senko nodded.

"I wouldn't mind." Senko stated and Ichigo looked at her. "As long as Ichigo doesn't mind..." Everyone looked at Ichigo and he sighed.

"Fine..." Senko hugged Ichigo and felt really sick. She let go of him to clutch her stomach and started coughing. Isshin got up to help her when she coughed up blood. Yuzu and Karin were shocked and Senko quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

ut oh... what happened to Senko? will she be alright? find out next time!


End file.
